Fish Eye's Dillema UC
by PrettySoldierSailorNightshade
Summary: Fish Eye is strangely drawn to the yellowed polaroid of a dark haired man, and Tiger Eye has his eye on a bouncy girl with meatball ponytails. Add a small girl with pink hair, a small apartment, and a few youma, and you've got the recipie for a sour highb


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters, and in no way intend on making any money with them. These characters belong to Naoko and the respective companies that bought the rights to animate her manga and then screw up the story line with the dubbing. That said, onward!

Fish Eye's Dillema

Hawk Eye, Fish Eye, and Tiger Eye sat at their bar surrounded by their normal mass of pure heart polaroids. Each face smiling into the bottomless black that surrounded the strip of table, staring at the nothingness. Fish Eye sat a little away from the others, fingering one of the older of the pictures, it's edges a bit tattered and yellowed. She wondered why none of them had thought to check him for the golden mirror. Maybe it was because he was older, and older people never had pure hearts; they were always tainted by greed, or in many cases, want. She searched the eyes of the dark haired man, and wondered who he was, what kind of life he led, if he had children. This was not a normal occurrence for any of them, thought of what their victims lives might be like. Yet, with her highball glass in hand, her head a little woozy from the alcohol, she found herself thinking and wondering out loud.

"I wonder what he's like," she picked up the picture in her free hand and brought it close to her face, "he seems the intellectual type, smart, a lawyer, or a doctor maybe." Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye glanced eerily at each other then at her.

"What'da mean Fish? If he were a lawyer, he wouldn't have a pure heart, or at least, that's what Zirconia says. Just toss it if it's that old." They both stared at her expectantly, waiting.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" her voice trailed off, but she couldn't bring herself to drag her eyes away from the dark hair and eyes. It was almost as if she was lost inside them, and they were pulling her even deeper inside. Hawk Eye turned back to the photos in front of him and picked one up.

"Well, stare at him as long as you want, go after him even, if you're that hyped up on Zerkface yelling at you, but I've got my sights set on this one." He held up a picture of a young girl with golden meatball ponytails and a contagious smile. Fish Eye ripped her gaze away from the dark eyes to glance at the picture Hawk Eye was holding. With a small sigh she glanced back at the yellowed photograph and dropped it on the table. Dropping her head back she caught the last drops of her drink and set the glass down on the picture she'd had in her hand. Staring out into the nothingness that should've been an alcohol display, she once again picked up her verbal train of thought.

"I wonder what it feels like to have your mirror taken from you… they always scream murder." A shiver swept down her spine. Maybe it was the alcohol that was making her think that way, maybe she'd been a human too long. Either way, if she didn't snap out of it Zirconia was going to have her hide if she didn't do something soon. She sighed again and got up, bringing her empty glass with her. Hawk Eye watched her with distain from his seat, Tiger Eye with concern in his eyes and worrying his lip. They weren't meant to think that way, and to do so was almost as bad as betraying Nephalania. He watched her walk into the darkness that they knew to be the direction of their rooms, and tried to understand why she might feel that way. With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he turned to the bar, grabbed a polaroid, and dashed off to find his latest victim.

Back in her room, Fish Eye was fingering the picture of the dark haired man, which she had found stuck to the bottom of her highball glass. In the blue light of her aquariums, he looked even more handsome then ever, the blue tinge in his black hair complimented by the light. She sighed again, and wondered again what his life was like, what woman shared his bed with him, what the fruit of their loins may look like. Never could she imagine exactly would be happening to him not fifty miles away in his Tokyo apartment.

Darien was, in actuality, wincing as his beautiful, but somewhat clumsy, girlfriend tripped over the threshold, landing in a heap at his feet, and producing a wail that could be attributed to a fire siren.

"Darien! Can I,::hiccup:: can I stay here tonight? Mom kicked me out until I find Rini." Darien chuckled and scooped her up off the floor. Burrowing into his chest, she didn't see the little ball of pink curled up on the corner of his couch. Bringing her into his room, he dropped her onto his bed. With a little chirrup of happiness she grabbed his pillow and curled up around it; even with her eyes closed it was apparent her imaginary bunny ears twitched in glee. Darien leaned on the doorjamb and smiled at her. A scream from the pink bundle on the couch spun him around to bring him face to face with a freaky looking youma.


End file.
